Oishii
by Mayumii
Summary: [LMatsuda]. Doces são melhores que salgados. YAOI. LEMON. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence.

**Sinopse: **L e Matsuda. Um dia para trocar o salgado pelo doce. Yaoi, lemon.

--------------

"_Açúcar da dor...por favor, doce açúcar da dor_

_Repetidamente, toque esse corpo que você me deu com a ponta da sua língua"_

**Sugar Pain – The GazettE (tradução)**

--------------

Sempre há primeira vez para tudo. E, do fundo do coração, Matsuda nunca desejou não acreditar nessa frase. Principalmente no que diz a respeito sobre raiva, estresse, perguntas repetitivas e Ryuuzaki. Do fundo do coração, mesmo.

"Ryuuzaki, desculpe pela indiscrição..."

"Diga Matsuda." Disse L, com seu semblante tipicamente calmo.

"Bem, não tem nada a ver com o caso, sabe? Mas é curiosidade..." disse o jovem, olhando meio acanhado para o detetive.

"Pode falar."

"É que..." apontou para a xícara de café na mão dele. "... porque... ugh..."

"Não precisa ficar assim, pode falar, qualquer coisa."

"Hm, é que é meio sobre... ah, se meter na vida das pessoas."

"Eu não _mordo_, pode falar." Disse L, pegando 4 cubos de açúcar e despejando todos na xícara. _"O Matsuda é meio...travado, não?"_

"Por que você coloca tanto açúcar e come tanto doce? Como aguenta?" disse, com os olhos arregalados.

"Você fez tanto suspense para me perguntar só isso?" disse L, não mudando seu tom monótono. "Hm, é bom."

"Como assim bom? Ingerir coisas doces em excesso faz mal, sabia?"

"Sei, sei. Mas não como viver sem doces entende?"

"Claro que tem!" disse o policial, convicto.

"Você gosta de doces, Matsuda?"

"Não. Prefiro coisas salgadas."

"Sabe, coisas doces estimulam o cérebro. E são mais gostosas que coisas salgadas." Os olhos de L apontaram, curiosos para uma grande caixa de bombons que Watari havia trazido.

"Estou dizendo que você come doces em excesso, Ryuuzaki, e não entendo como não passa mal, ou como não fica gordo."

"Hm, toda a energia consumida é pelo cérebro, deve ser."

"Quando ficar mais velho, pode ter problemas de saúde, e..."

"Você nunca sentiu como coisas doces são melhores que as salgadas? Vem cá." L puxou Matsuda pelo braço, até a mesa, que estava surpreso com o gesto, mas obedeceu.

O único problema é...

...Só havia sobrado um cubo de açúcar. E Matsuda não fazia idéia do quanto estava em apuros.

"Hm, problemas." Disse L. Pegou o cubo de açúcar, e rapidamente, colocou-o na boca, deixando um Matsuda confuso.

"Ryuuzaki..."

"Pegue o cubo de açúcar, Matsuda."

"C-como? Ah, sim..." e foi lentamente, com as mãos, até a boca de Ryuuzaki, até que este fecha a boca.

"Você não vai pegar com as mãos, Matsuda. Ninguém degusta doce nenhum com as mãos..."

"Como vou pegar então?" perguntou Matsuda desentendido. _"Deve ser uma das idéias no começo loucas mais depois com fundamento do Ryuuzaki."_

"Com a boca, oras." Disse o detetive, achando a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Todo mundo fazia isso, como na TV, não é?

"R-RYUUZAKI! C-CLARO QUE NÃO!" _"Me enganei profundamente."_

"Se você não vier, eu vou. Dizer que prefere salgados a doces é algo completamente errado." L, antes que Matsuda pudesse se desviar, enlaçou a cintura do detetive e roçou seus lábios com os do policial, forçando uma abertura para sua língua, e, posteriormente, o cubo de açúcar. Muito surpreso, Matsuda não tem como oferecer resistência. Sentiu a língua de Ryuuzaki se encontrar com a sua, e um gosto doce muito forte, por conta do açúcar.. O gosto de Ryuuzaki?

"E então, Matsuda, prefere doces ou salgados?" disse L, afastando alguns centímetros de Matsuda, dando espaço para o outro respirar.

"O-o que você fez?"

"Coloquei o açúcar em sua boca."

"VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER FEITO ISSO!" disse Matsuda, desesperado. "SOMOS HOMENS, ESQUECEU? HOMENS!"

"E daí?"

O detetive foi se aproximando cada vez mais de Matsuda, este desesperado se debatendo, muito surpreso ao ver o quanto L era forte, apesar de muito magro. E mais uma vez, seus lábios se encontraram, num misto de sensualidade, prazer. O beijo foi se intensificando, ávido, as línguas dançando sensualmente, e as mãos do detetive colocaram-se a explorar o corpo do policial, passeando pelo quadril, costas, braços...

"Você fica bem kawaii bravo, Matsuda."

Com uma agilidade incrível, Ryuuzaki tirou o terno de Matsuda, e puxou-o com a gravata para tirar sua camisa observando com sua atenta visão de detetive o peitoral bem definido do policial, fazendo este corar, ao perceber aquele olhar. Não sabendo porque fez, inverteu as posições com Ryuuzaki e tirou o suéter do garoto, vendo o corpo esguio, mas admirável, do gênio, beijando avidamente o pescoço do detetive, descendo, boca, pescoço, tórax, fazendo L gemer, e fazer pequenos arranhões nas costas de Matsuda.

"Está gostando, Matsuda-_kun?_"

"Ryuu-zaki..." as mãos de Matsuda, descem lentamente, ao fecho da calça jeans de L, fazendo este abrir um pequeno sorriso malicioso, invertendo as posições.

"Que me diz de doce, Matsuda-kun?"

"Oishii."

L penetra no corpo de Matsuda, fazendo este gritar, mas, aos poucos, sentindo um prazer inimaginável. Os movimentos se tornam cada vez mais intensos, atingindo o ápice, até o detetive cair do lado do policial, ambos ofegantes, e sussurrar, abraçando-o.

"Prefere doces ou salgados?"

"Ainda me pergunta? Doces, claro."

Oishii – delicioso

--------------

"_Açúcar da dor...por favor, doce açúcar da dor, mãe_

_Mais do que apenas amando-a, quero senti-la de uma maneira que retalhe minha razão"_

**Sugar Pain – The GazettE (tradução)**

--------------

**OWARI**

Para a Shii, amiga desde sempre.

Segunda fanfic lemon, pouca experiência ainda. Aberta a sugestões, reclamações.

Reviews, onegai.


End file.
